Are you sleeping?
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Before they received their own versions of it, this was a song that belonged to everyone of them..." Fic about Bruder Jakob,Frere Jacques, Fray Filipe etc. Might be two-shot.


**I've decided to write fic about this song, when I've heard the French version on YouTube. Beside showing the fenomena of it, I wanted also put here some family fluff. Special thanks to XaPhyRa for Spanish lyrics, there are things that Mama Wiki don't know XD.**

**I've planned scene when they all sing it along. It will be used as an omake, but you have to show some interest, so remember about reviews.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I will correct them later.**

**Are you sleeping?**

_Century: XIV_

Sun was slowly rising, painting the sky with pink-red glow. The first person from small group of pilgrims, had woke up almost immediately, straightening his hands and yawned. This person was young boy with red eyes and white hair. Around him was lying not much older than him kids, for example next to him was lying blond teen with violet-blue (but now closed) eyes. At first sight everybody was thinking that it was just bunch of children and youngsters, who were going on pilgrimage to Santiago in Spain, but they were someone more. Those kids were the personifications of countries.

Gilbert, known also as Teutonic Knight, stood up and smirked at sleeping faces of his companions. He cleaned his throat, leaned upon his friend Francis – known also as France – and started to singing to his ear:

_Quare dormis, o Iacobe,_

_Etiam nunc, etiam nunc?_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Din din dan, din din dan._

Francis moaned with discomfort, but he sat on the ground and looked around. It was, in fact, the sunrise. They had only few hours to get to Santiago, so why they always had to wake up so early? But before Francis could say anything, Gilbert told him:

"Hurry up and help awesome me wake everybody up."

France only wiped his eyes and smiled, when sudden sinister thought came to his mind. He stood up and came closer to his beloved rival – Arthur, known as England. He started to sing sweetly, but definitely a bit too loud for Arthur's liking:

_Quare dormis, o Iacobe,_

_Etiam nunc, etiam nunc?_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Din din dan, din din dan._

While Teutonic Knight was waking up with the same tune Poland, England's fist almost immediately landed on France's nose. Francis moved back, covering his aching nose with both hands.

"Ouch! _Angleterre_, that hurts!"

"That's a punishment, frog. You will learn to not waking me up in the future."

"But we have to go to Santiago! Antonio is waiting for us!"

England didn't responded. He just stood up and took his sack. Other little nations also were right now on their legs, ready to soon meet with Spain. In pairs they started to march. Since they were children and it would be really boring to march in silence, they were singing happily:

_Quare dormis, o Iacobe,_

_Etiam nunc, etiam nunc?_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Din din dan, din din dan._

France to his gloomy neighbor England; Teutonic Knight to Holy Roman Empire, North Italy to his gloomy brother South Italy, Poland to Lithuania, Holland to his sister Belgium, Austria to Switzerland. The sound of children choir was so loud that few villages stopped their everyday activities and just listened. Few people even were singing along with young pilgrims.

_Quare dormis, o Iacobe,_

_Etiam nunc, etiam nunc?_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Din din dan, din din dan._

Soon kids were approaching Santiago. Spain, who was waiting for them really long, hearing mass singing of his guests, quickly ran to the nearest belfry. Ignoring monk, who was yelling that boy shouldn't be here, Antonio took the string that was attached to the bell and started ringing it with familiar tune, also singing.

_Quare dormis, o Iacobe,_

_Etiam nunc, etiam nunc?_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Resonant campanae,_

_Din din dan, din din dan._

Young pilgrims, hearing it, started to moving faster and singing louder.

_Century: XVI (Holy Roman Empire's House)_

Roderich sat at his piano and straightened his fingers. It was time for his piano practice, but when he put his hands on the keys and was prepared to play something, it hit him that he didn't quite know, what to play right now. He moved his fingers from piano and started to think intensively. He didn't want to play anything hard in early afternoon, so he decided for something simple, but not too simple.

Suddenly an idea enlightened his head. Austria smiled to himself and began to play old song, he remembered since always. The melody of it was enveloping whole household with soft, almost lazy tunes. Soon Roderich heard from the hallway cheerful, girly voice of North Italy, who was running from place to place and singing:

_Frà Martino, campanaro,_

_Dormi tu? Dormi tu?_

_Suona le campane!_

_Suona le campane!_

_Din don dan, din don dan._

During first few seconds Austria wanted to scold his servant, but "her" voice was so full of happiness and it was so pretty that Roderich only smiled and let "her" sing.

_Frà Martino, campanaro,_

_Dormi tu? Dormi tu?_

_Suona le campane!_

_Suona le campane!_

_Din don dan, din don dan._

- Soon echoed through the hallway, but Austria wasn't minding. When his fingers was automatically running on the piano keys, he was wondering if Italian lyrics were meaning the same as the ones, he knew.

_Century: XVI (Spain's House)_

It was almost ten o'clock. Antonio opened doors to Romano's chamber and looked inside. He sighed deeply at sight of sleeping peacefully and snorting softly child, who was from now on his servant. Spain opened doors wider and carefully, almost soundlessly approached boy to harshly wake him up and give some orders, but when he came closer and saw this angelic and so cute face of generally angry Romano, he softened almost immediately. There was no way, he would destroy this expression with any harsh waking. Antonio sat on the edge of boy's bed, leaned upon his ear and started to sing:

_¡Fray Felipe!¡Fray Felipe!_

_¿Donde estás? ¿Donde estás?_

_Tocan las campanas, tocan las campanas._

_¡Ding, dang, dong! ¡Ding, dang, dong!_

Antonio moved back a bit and observed boy's reaction. Romano only moaned and his eyelids twitched. But Antonio Fernandez Corriedo wasn't going to give up so easily. He once again leaned to Italian's ear.

_¡Fray Felipe!¡Fray Felipe!_

_¿Donde estás? ¿Donde estás?_

_Tocan las campanas, tocan las campanas._

_¡Ding, dang, dong! ¡Ding, dang, dong!_

Spain was singing on and on, meanwhile South Italy covered his ears with pillow. But Antonio was stubborn, he kept singing "Fray Felipe", until he finally heard from little Romano angry groan:

"OK, OK, tomato bastard. I'm getting to work, so you can shut up now and go away!"

Antonio moved aside, then Romano jumped on the floor and with quick, aggravated steps was approaching the door. When he was leaving, he cursed in his mind over two things: stupid, Spanish language and Antonio's really nice voice.

_Century: XVII_

France looked into Canada's room. His little colony was jumping on his bed, holding his polar bear and laughing. His sweet, innocent laugh was like a music to old nation like his _papa_, but Francis knew it was definitely too late to let Matthew play longer.

"_Mathieu_, why you aren't sleeping?" France started. Canada immediately stopped jumping and turned his gaze on the caretaker.

"But, _papa_…"

"No 'buts', young man. It's really dark outside and we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"But I'm not sleepy, _papa_." Suddenly on Matt's face appeared light smile. "Sing me something, _papa_, then I will go sleep."

Francis sighed, but his face lightened. He came to his colony and sat on the edge of Matt's bed. Canada, on the other hand, quickly jumped under his cover with Kumajirou and looked at France with curious and jolly gaze.

"Lean your head on the pillow, _Mathieu_."

Canada do as he was told to and he even closed eyes, longing to hear his caretaker voice. France smiled to him, kissed his forehead and riffled blond hair. Hugged tightly by Canada Kumajirou also closed his eyes, for a second looking like a teddy bear. It was so cute image – small child with a polar bear… France felt how his heart was melting. He finally started to sing:

_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques_

_Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines,_

_Sonnez les matines,_

_Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._

Quietly repeating the only verse of song, France observed Canada's expression. Canada's eyelids began to be heavier and heavier, when his caretaker was singing with soothing, silent tone.

_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques_

_Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines,_

_Sonnez les matines,_

_Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._

The child seemed to be more and more sleepy with each second and finally in the end he closed his eyelids for good and started to snorting, alongside with his polar friend. Francis stopped singing, kissed once again boy's head and left the room, smiling.

_Century: XIX_

"Brother, brother, wake up."

Small hand was shaking Prussia, waking him up from really nice dream he had just now. Gilbert groaned, but he turned himself to his little brother. Ludwig was glaring at him with those blue, innocent eyes, but Gilbert could easily saw tears in them. Gilbert almost immediately softened.

"Brother, I've had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Germany answered on the unasked question.

Prussia sighed. He put up his cover and Germany, smiling to him happily, jumped into his brother's bed and lied comfortably next to him. Gilbert hugged him tightly and remained silent, thinking about the good way to make his brother quickly go to sleep. Meanwhile Ludwig turned his face to elder siblings. Gilbert smiled.

"Listen carefully, West. Awesome Prussia will sing you song, which Old Man Fritz sang to me, when I was scared."

"Weren't you too big back then to sing you lullabies?" Ludwig asked.

"Don't change the topic, West. It wasn't lullaby. It was an awesome song for awesome nation. Be grateful that I'm going to even sing it to you."

"OK, OK, brother."

Without any more needless talk, Gilbert began to sing:

_Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob,_

_Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong._

"Wasn't it Meister Jakob, not Bruder Jakob?"

"Shut up, West, or I will kick you out from bed."

"Sorry, brother."

_Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob,_

_Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong._

"Why bells?" Ludwig once again interrupted his brother.

"Because he's monk, idiot."

"Well, that make sense…"

_Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob,_

_Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong._

"Aren't this song supposed to be sang at the morning? It's about awakening, after all."

"West, what's wrong with you?! I'm trying to make you sleep!"

"Sorry, brother. I'm just curious."

"Well then, this song is just some children song, which can be sang both during playing with somebody, or as lullaby. Now go to sleep, dumbass."

"I will, but brother have to sing me to sleep."

Had he just smiled? Gilbert sighed, but light grin appeared on his face, when he continued:

_Bruder Jakob, Bruder Jakob,_

_Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Hörst du nicht die Glocken?_

_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong._

_Century: XX_

Feliks came out from the cinema. He was just on the new movie "Zapomniana Melodia" and he couldn't (moreover – he didn't want to) get out from his head certain song. Well, it was a bit different version than that one he knew since his younger years, but still it was very catchy. Poland wasn't walking – he almost danced from cheerful elevation, humming softly and playing Adam Aston's voice back in his mind.

_Panie Janie! Panie Janie!_

_Niech pan wstanie,_

_Niech pan wstanie_

_Tylko lenie_

_Jeszcze śpią_

_Kiedy dzwony biją_

_bim-bam-bom_

It would be ordinary children song, if Aston didn't sang it in jazz style. Slowly movie lyrics was replaced by the old ones. When Poland came back to his flat and leaned his back on the front door, he was chanting quietly:

_Panie Janie! Panie Janie!_

_Rano wstań! Rano wstań!_

_Wszystkie dzwony biją_

_Wszystkie dzwony biją_

_Bim, bam, bom, bim, bam, bom._

Suddenly Feliks started to sing it aloud, dancing around the house. He was really cheerful and he felt like a little kid once more.

_Panie Janie! Panie Janie!_

_Rano wstań! Rano wstań!_

_Wszystkie dzwony biją_

_Wszystkie dzwony biją_

_Bim, bam, bom, bim, bam, bom._

Until neighbor from lower level didn't started to hit the ceiling with the end of broomstick, screaming that Feliks is too loud, Poland's carefree singing wasn't interrupted. But even after that, Feliks only giggled. Guess, he wasn't as good singer as Adam Aston.

_Century: XXI_

England arrived on Sealand's platform and adjusted his tie. He decided to visit his little brother, because he wanted to spend some time with him. Peter was annoying brat, but family bonds should be nurtured. Besides, Sealand was for sure really lonely, since Latvia, Finland and Sweden couldn't visit him as much as earlier. While Arthur was observing everything around him, waiting for his younger brother, the breeze and calmness of the sea made him reflect about random things – from crisis and war in Afghanistan to the conclusion that tea isn't the same as long time ago. Then he started to think about Peter. He surely didn't act like a child. Normal children doesn't declare independence in age of 12 (even if he is childishly naïve with those declarations). Normal children play football or tag with their friends, and go to school. Peter's childhood really wasn't very child-like. In fact Arthur spent more time with Alfred and Hong Kong, when they were little, than with Peter.

Suddenly Arthur heard familiar voice:

"Jerk England! Here!"

Peter just ran from the platform, waving to his brother. Arthur smiled lightly. It was like when America and Hong Kong were greeting him. Even Sealand calling him jerk didn't destroyed this nice feeling he just felt. Probably England was walking too slowly for Sealand's liking, because boy ran to him and then started to circling around him happily and probably with intension to mock his older brother. England was stunned, when he recognized the tune and lyrics.

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping,_

_Brother John, brother John?_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._

England felt nostalgia, but smiled softly. Sealand reminded him about America. He was singing this song exactly the same way…

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping,_

_Brother John, brother John?_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._

Arthur suddenly remembered those days, when he and other nations were singing it in Latin, on the pilgrimage to the Santiago. Before they received their own versions of it, this was a song that belonged to everyone of them. And before England ever realized it, he was singing along with Sealand.

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping,_

_Brother John, brother John?_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Morning bells are ringing,_

_Ding ding dong, ding ding dong._


End file.
